Ceramic particles are produced for use in a wide variety of industrial applications. Some of these applications include using a plurality of ceramic particles: as a proppant to facilitate the removal of liquids and/or gases from wells that have been drilled into geological formations; as a media for scouring, grinding or polishing; as a bed support media in a chemical reactor; as a heat transfer media; as a filtration media; and as roofing granules when applied to asphalt shingles.
Examples of patents that disclose ceramic particles and methods of manufacturing the same include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,876, 7,036,591 and CA 1,217,319.